Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and a computer-readable storage medium storing an input program for the input device.
Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known a processing device configured to edit data displayed on a display screen, using a pointer such as a mouse or a finger. In a data processing device, where a part of a character string in document data displayed on a display screen is selected for range specification by a dragging operation, a plurality of processing items (such as copy and cut) to be executable on the range-specified data are displayed at the same time when the dragging operation is terminated. In this way, a user is permitted to choose a desired processing item. The data processing device executes processing corresponding to the processing item chosen by the user with respect to the range-specified data.